Unpredictable
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Dulu dia hanya Haruno Sakura yang selalu mengejar lelaki beriris kelam itu tanpa mendapat balasannya. Namun, dia merasa cukup berharga ketika seorang agen baru seolah menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja, menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat berharga./"Siapa yang kau pilih, Sakura?"/"Gaara, aku jatuh cinta..."/


Suasana di dalam ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu mendadak menjadi menegang setelah satu dari tiga orang yang berada di sana memulai pembicaraan.

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan perawakan yang nyaris sempurna itu menahan ekspresinya sebaik mungkin agar tetap terlihat datar–meski gagal. Rahangnya sempat mengeras ketika tiba-tiba atasannya mengatakan bahwa posisinya sebagai kapten pasukan utama digantikan oleh orang lain yang terbilang baru.

"Aku melihat perkembangan yang baik, kau pantas menggantikan posisi Sasuke, Gaara," ucap Kakashi tegas.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam dengan tangannya yang perlahan mulai mengepal, laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sasuke, kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku ini, 'kan?" tanya lelaki berambut perak itu menyelidik.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa keraguan. Merasa sudah tidak berkepentingan, akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, "Permisi."

Hanya tinggal Kakashi dan Gaara. Lelaki dengan tato kanji Ai di dahinya itu tersenyum tipis menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Sabaku no Gaara hanyalah agen rahasia yang baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun dirinya sudah bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang sudah menjabat sebagai kapten selama dua tahun terakhir. Sungguh, merupakan kemajuan yang pesat.

"Gaara, aku percayakan tanggung jawab ini padamu," ucap Kakashi diiringi senyum.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Kalau begitu aku permisi," pamit Gaara kemudian.

Cklek

Gaara menutup pintu ruang kebesaran Kakashi itu dan hampir melangkahkan kakinya sampai irisnya menangkap Sasuke yang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya. Jadi ternyata Sasuke belum pergi.

"Kurasa kau harus mulai merubah sikapmu padaku, aku atasanmu sekarang," ucap Gaara sinis.

"Kau berkata seakan aku akan melakukannya. Cih, jangan terlalu berharap," jawab Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Dengar, Uchiha! Pertama jabatanmu yang aku rebut. Kedua, Sakura yang akan aku rebut darimu. Camkan itu," tukas Gaara seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke. Lelaki beriris kelam itu tetap terdiam ketika Gaara melintasinya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sayang sekali, kukira menyingkirkanmu akan lebih sulit daripada ini."

DUAGH!

Lelaki bermarga Sabaku itu hanya bisa menatap remeh pria yang kini menarik kerahnya dengan kasar setelah sebelumnya sempat melayangkan pukulan pada wajahnya.

"Dengar, brengsek! Kau bisa saja merebut jabatanku, tapi jangan harap kau bisa merebut Sakura dariku!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Gaara.

"Ck, kau sangat egois. Padahal kudengar dulu kau sama sekali tidak meliriknya, bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi sangat berambisi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya tak ingin kalah dariku, eh?"

DUAGH!

"Diam! Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentang diriku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Naruto dan Ino yang saat itu kebetulan ingin menemui Kakashi di ruangannya tanpa sengaja melihat kegiatan adu jotos antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Dengan panik Naruto berusaha melerai perkelahian dan adu mulut mereka.

"_Teme_! Gaara! Kalian apa-apaan?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau harus memanggilku dengan lebih sopan, Naruto. Aku kaptenmu," balas Gaara sembari menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala," komentar Sasuke enteng.

"Oh ya? Memang aku hanya boleh besar kepala setelah mendapatkan Sakura?"

"Tutup mulutmu, bajingan!"

DUAGH!

Kali ini Gaara lah yang melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Sasuke tanpa ampun. Sasuke mendecih sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Yamanaka Ino mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke dan Gaara. Demi apa pun di dunia ini, Ino tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak mungkin mau berhenti jika bukan Sakura yang memintanya.

"Naruto, aku akan memanggil Sakura. Kau awasi mereka di sini," ucap Ino dan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban laki-laki pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri IV

July 31th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNPREDICTABLE**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Drama  
**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Lime, Rape, Violence, Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Black Resident._

Sebuah nama yang terkenal di mana-mana, namun asing akan keberadaannya. _Black Resident_ adalah organisasi beranggotakan beberapa _secret agent_ yang bertugas untuk menjalankan misi rahasia menumpas kejahatan atas perintah pimpinan mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Sampai saat ini sudah tercatat puluhan misi yang telah mereka selesaikan dengan baik.

Mereka mempunyai markas rahasia yang terletak di ibukota Negara Jepang. Jika dilihat, hanya akan tampak rumah sederhana, membuat orang tidak akan berpikir yang macam-macam. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di bawah sana terdapat ruang bawah tanah, tempat di mana markas rahasia sesungguhnya itu berada. Di ruang bawah tanah itu terdapat ruang persenjataan dan amunisi lengkap, ruang pengoperasian, dan juga ruangan-ruangan penting lainnya.

Semua anggota _Black Resident_ mempunyai ruangan masing-masing, mereka diharuskan tinggal menetap di markas agar bisa sewaktu-waktu diturunkan jika ada misi yang mendadak. Orang yang bisa terpilih menjadi anggota organisasi rahasia ini hanyalah orang yang terhebat dari orang-orang hebat di luar sana. Mereka harus memiliki bakat dengan berbagai macam senjata, kemampuan bertarung, kerjasama tim yang baik, dan kecerdasan memecahkan masalah.

Dan… orang-orang yang terpilih itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, dan Aburame Shino.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan anggota terbaik–sebelum Gaara bergabung, bahkan sempat menjadi kapten selama dua tahun. Dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang nyaris sempurna. Kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan senjata juga patut diacungi jempol.

Sabaku no Gaara, anggota baru yang menggantikan Hyuuga Neji ketika tewas saat misi pengejaran Akatsuki. Kemampuan bertarungnya terbilang baik sampai mampu menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Gaara juga hebat dalam menggunakan _Rocket-Propelled Grenade, _tembakannya hampir selalu tepat sasaran.

Haruno Sakura, dia tercatat sebagai agen rahasia perempuan yang paling baik. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata seperti _grapple gun_ atau _bow gun_ sangatlah hebat. Gerakannya dalam menghindar juga tak kalah lincah.

Keberadaan Naruto, Kiba, Ino, dan Shino dalam _Black Resident_ juga tak kalah penting. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai bakat menonjol tersendiri.

Di bagian pengoperasian, ada Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, dan juga Tenten. Mereka bertugas memantau keadaan baik di dalam markas, di luar markas, maupun saat misi dijalankan.

Apakah kalian tahu?

Sebelum seorang Gaara tergabung dalam _Black Resident_, Sakura adalah sosok gadis yang selalu mengejar Sasuke tanpa henti. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Baginya, mengurus masalah percintaan adalah hal yang membuang waktu dan dirasa tidak perlu.

Namun setelah Gaara resmi menjadi pasukan utama, pandangan Uchiha Sasuke tentang hal itu perlahan runtuh. Dulu dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura yang sering menganggunya dan mengejarnya. Tapi setelah Gaara datang, laki-laki itu menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada Sakura. Hal yang membuat Sakura menjadi tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mencampuri urusan Sasuke.

Awalnya, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega dengan keadaan ini meski lama kelamaan dia juga merasa sedikit kesepian. Hingga akhirnya, rasa kesepian itu berubah menjadi rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar. Keduanya pun diam-diam menyuarakan genderang perang, saling berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura meskipun gadis beriris teduh itu tidak mengetahuinya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sakura! Sakura! Buka pintunya!" teriak Ino sambil terus mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura dengan beringas.

Sakura yang berada di dalam kamar dan sedang memakai _holster_ _hand gun_ di pahanya itu hanya bisa mendecih mendengar suara rekannya yang mendominasi, "Ya, aku datang."

Ketika pintu kamar dibuka, tampaklah gadis cantik berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Dengan ekspresi khawatir Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura. "Sasuke dan Gaara!"

Mendengar nama dua laki-laki itu disebut membuat air muka Sakura berubah drastis. Yang awalnya tidak peduli menjadi ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Ya! Sasuke dan Gaara, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan volume suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Mereka berkelahi, karena dirimu!" jawab Ino sambil menuding wajah Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Hah? Karena aku?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sepersekian detik Ino mengangguk yakin.

Ini sangat aneh, begitu pikir Sakura. Ucapan Ino tidak jelas arahnya, lebih baik sekarang dirinya mendatangi tempat kejadian untuk memastikan semuanya.

"Sakura, ayo!" Ino tak segan-segan menarik lengan Sakura agar gadis musim semi itu lekas ikut dengannya.

Sampai di sana, tampak Sasuke dan Gaara dengan keadaan yang serupa, sama-sama babak belur. Namun amarah dari keduanya belum juga padam, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan berdiri di antaranya. "Berhenti! Gaara_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Cih, tanyakan saja pada serangga merah ini," balas Sasuke datar seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau pilih, aku atau Sasuke," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ap–APA?"

"Kami menyukaimu, dan kami butuh penjelasan darimu, siapa yang kau pilih," jelas lelaki tak beralis itu.

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara. Memastikan bahwa otaknya tidak gagal paham. Untuk sekarang saja, dia merasa bahagia apalagi ketika dia melirik Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki itu tidak lagi memasang muka muak seperti biasanya.

Bagus, ternyata Gaara menyukainya, bahkan Sasuke juga. Dua orang, baiklah… dua orang. Dan Sakura harus memilih, sekarang juga. Atau kalau tidak, mereka akan kembali berkelahi.

Berpikir dari awal. Sasuke, dari dulu Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dia selalu mengejar laki-laki itu, berusaha mencuri perhatiannya dan mendapatkan hatinya. Namun tetap saja, lelaki beriris _onyx _itu tidak pernah meliriknya.

Gaara, laki-laki itu baru masuk ke dalam kehidupannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Hal yang membuat Sakura kadang merasa berharga hidup di dunia.

Dulu, Ino pernah memberitahu sesuatu padanya.

_Jika kau mencintai dua orang dalam satu waktu. Maka pilih orang kedua yang kau cintai. Karena… jika kau serius dengan orang pertama, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang kedua._

Cukup, kata-kata Ino sudah membuat Sakura mampu memutuskan.

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang Uchiha Sasuke menyadari betapa dirinya sangat menginginkan Haruno Sakura? Hanya untuk kali ini, Sasuke merasakan waktu berjalan sangat lambat, ini adalah detik terlama dalam hidupnya. Menunggu gadis merah jambu itu menjawab.

"Gaara, aku jatuh cinta…"

Akhirnya, detik terlama itu akan berakhir juga.

"…pada Sasuke."

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu tatkala mendengar pengakuan sang gadis. Kehilangan jabatan, itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Dia sangat bahagia, terlebih ketika tahu Sakura juga mencintainya. Itu sudah cukup.

Gadis dengan iris _emerald_ itu perlahan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. Itulah keputusannya. Kata-kata Ino tidak berarti untuknya karena selama ini dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Hanya satu orang laki-laki yang dia cintai di dunia ini, dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh kemenangan setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Gaara terdiam, tak berniat untuk menjawab barang sekata saja. Tanpa ditanya pun sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia kalah. Dengan raut wajah yang suram–menahan amarah, akhirnya Gaara pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya sempat menendang dengan keras tembok di sampingnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Pasangan kekasih itu tengah berjalan di lorong markas rahasia _Black Resident_ setelah mereka menghadap Kakashi untuk misi yang selanjutnya. Mengingat hari yang sudah malam, Sasuke bermaksud mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke ruangannya.

Sasuke tidak menyangkal, dia adalah laki-laki yang berbahaya untuk gadis musim semi itu. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa dia adalah laki-laki berbahaya yang paling tepat untuk menemani Sakura.

Bibir itu melengkung ke bawah, menandakan bahwa empunya sedang tersenyum. Sambil sesekali melirik laki-laki di sampingnya yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, gadis itu perlahan mulai meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bahagia. Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Hhh, boleh saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya. Tangan besar itu lalu menggenggam balik tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak namun tidak menolak. Tidak mungkin bukan dia menolak kekasihnya?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Kali ini dengan suaranya yang dibuat menggoda.

Sakura menoleh, menatap langsung iris kelam milik kekasihnya. "Apa?"

"Kapan kita menyelam lagi, hm?" tanya Sasuke, seringai licik jelas tercetak di pahatan wajah tampannya.

"Hah? Menyelam?" tanya Sakura bingung. Langkahnya seketika terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn, menyelam. Seperti waktu itu," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik di telinga Sakura yang sukses membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

Demi apa pun di dunia ini, Sakura mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Ia ingat, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu… Ketika sesuatu yang cukup intim itu terjadi. Tanpa diminta semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi pipinya.

Saat itu pasukan utama _Black Resident_ mendapatkan misi rahasia untuk mendatangi sebuah tempat yang diduga adalah gudang penyelundupan minyak yang didalangi oleh seseorang bernama Orochimaru. Mereka ditugaskan menangkap Orochimaru beserta semua orang yang terlibat, hidup atau mati. Sesampainya di sana, tempat itu sangat sepi. Di dalamnya pun tidak ada tanda-tanda yang berarti. Ternyata Orochimaru sudah mengetahui rencana kedatangan _Black Resident_ dari mata-matanya, Yakushi Kabuto.

Akibatnya, tempat itu dikosongkan dan diasingkan. Lebih parahnya lagi, Orochimaru sudah memerintahkan pada bawahannya untuk memasang bom waktu yang akan meledak dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit.

Sialnya, alat komunikasi Sakura waktu itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Sakura yang sedang berpencar dengan pasukan lain sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa bahaya sedang mengancam. Sementara semua pasukan telah mengamankan diri, Sasuke sebagai kapten menyadari salah satu pasukannya belum keluar dari area berbahaya segera saja masuk kembali ke dalam bangunan itu.

Dengan kemampuannya yang lincah, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menemukan Sakura tepat di pinggir sebuah kolam. Mengerti bom akan segera meledak, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kolam itu diikuti dengan dirinya.

BOOOM!

DORR!

Suara ledakan itu jelas terdengar meskipun mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam air. Sasuke mengerti, Sakura bisa saja kehabisan napas mengingat gadis merah jambu itu sama sekali tidak bersiap-siap mengambil napas terlebih dulu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengunci mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya, menjaga agar gadis itu tetap dalam lindungannya.

Ketika insiden itu berlangsung, Sakura dalam keadaan setengah sadar terlebih saat Sasuke menciumnya. Namun ia tidak munafik, dia bahagia dengan hal itu. Merasakan ada secercah harapan menyadari Sasuke yang peduli padanya.

Namun entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Mendengar suara seksi Sasuke membuat setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ini 'kan sudah malam. Untuk apa kita menyelam?" tanya Sakura mencoba beralibi meski dia sadar bahwa ia tidak cukup pintar untuk menghindar dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tenang saja, kita tidak akan menyelam dalam arti yang sesungguhnya."

DEG!

"Umm, maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk menjawab, Sasuke malah mendorong Sakura sampai gadis itu menabrak sisi lorong. Dia mengurung Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget menggunakan mulutnya. Sakura sangat tersentak dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke, apalagi ketika Sasuke meminta akses lebih dalam untuk menjelajahi mulutnya dengan mendorong paksa lidahnya masuk. Sebisa mungkin dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri–berusaha melepaskan pagutannya.

"Sasu…"

Tanpa diminta pun Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, menyadari Sakura yang mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dengan napas keduanya yang masih memburu, Sasuke membopong tubuh ringan Sakura di pundaknya. Sekilas Sasuke terlihat seperti orang jahat yang hendak menculik Sakura, terlebih saat Sakura berteriak dan memukul punggung kekasihnya dengan brutal–minta diturunkan.

Namun bukan Sasuke jika mau diperintah, dia pun membawa Sakura menuju ruangan gadis itu dan mengunci dia dan Sakura di kamar. Tidak pelan memang ketika Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di ranjangnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_~"

Desahan Sakura semakin terdengar menggema ketika Sasuke mulai berani menjelajahi leher jenjang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Mulai dari menjilat, menghisap, sampai menggigit kecil dengan penuh gairah. Sasuke semakin gelap mata, bahkan dia tidak peduli ketika gadisnya itu semakin memberontak padanya dengan memukul dada bidangnya menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

Dari leher jenjang itu dan semakin turun, sambil tetap menciumi aroma tubuh Sakura, sebelah tangan Sasuke menyelusup ke dalam pakaian Sakura. Membuat empunya mengeluarkan erangan yang tertahan.

"Sakura, apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" bisik Sasuke dengan sensual.

Jika pertanyaannya adalah itu, Sakura akan menjawab bahwa dia ingin Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya semudah itu. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang lembut, merah merekah, dan basah dengan beringas. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan dengan baik apa yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"Mphhh…"

Sebanyak apa pun Sakura memintanya berhenti, Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Hatinya memang tidak tega melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan–mungkin, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Harum aroma dan hangatnya tubuh gadis musim semi itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah memiliki gadis itu, seutuhnya…

Egois? Memang. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang kita kenal.

"Apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sakura…"

Sakura tidak tahu kapan Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, juga pakaian laki-laki itu sendiri. Kesadarannya mulai terombang-ambing atas sentuhan demi sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ketika kesadarannya mulai pulih, dirinya mendapati Sasuke yang memeluknya dengan erat seakan dia akan pergi jika Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Arghh… Sasuke-kuuun~"

Sakura mendesis saat Sasuke mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan semakin tak karuan. Sepasang sorot visual itu menatap manik _emerald_ miliknya dalam kehangatan seperti mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rasa takut yang sempat menghampiri itu perlahan memudar hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya.

Gadis dengan nama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mulai bisa menikmati permainan mereka meski ia benci mengakuinya. Kedua tubuh itu menyatu dalam kehangatan, saling membagi kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Sebuah insiden malam yang membuat laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu semakin yakin, betapa dia sangat menginginkan gadis itu dalam kehidupannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut namun penuh gairah.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu…"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Ketika merasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan memaksa masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya, sepasang iris hijau teduh itu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Untuk sejenak gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba meningat dengan baik kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam.

Sakura melirik tubuhnya, dia tak berbusana, hanya berbalut selimut tosca miliknya. Begitu kilasan kejadian sudah mampu ia ingat dengan sempurna, perlahan wajahnya memerah dan memanas.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Suara baritone yang sangat familiar itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersentak dan menoleh, dia mendapati kekasihnya yang bertelanjang dada tengah menaruh nampan berisi roti tawar selai _strawberry_ dan segelas susu di nakas.

Melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan rambut biru dongkernya yang berantakan membuat Sakura teringat lagi akan kejadian tadi malam. Dengan salah tingkah akhirnya dia memilih jalan tengah, membuang wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bagaimana, kau menikmati permainan kita tadi malam?"

Demi apa pun di dunia ini, kenapa Sasuke bisa menanyakan hal _itu_ dengan sangat frontal? Ingin sekali Sakura melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, bodoh," balas Sakura dengan ketus dan angkuh.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tidak cukup membuatnya puas. "Kau yakin, Sakura-ku?"

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya, Uchiha!" jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi yang kudengar hanyalah desahan dan meminta lebih pada–"

BUGH!

Satu bantal melayang pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa, sih? Mengaku saja apa susahnya," kilah Sasuke sambil melempar bantal yang sempat mendarat dengan tidak elit di wajahnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku sudah mengaku! Aku tidak me-nik-ma-ti-nya," ucap Sakura penuh penekanan sambil mengeja kata terakhirnya.

Dengan pelan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuat kau menikmatinya kali ini dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dalam misi siang ini."

DEG!

Dan Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangannya pada leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Pelajaran yang Sakura petik dari kejadian pagi ini adalah, jangan pernah berbohong pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak ingin berakhir dengan tidak bisa berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental**__**…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: #gebrakmeja #bantinglaptop Ini fict apa lagi orz? Pliss, jangan lah kalian SSL pada keroyok saya gara-gara fict nista ini nyempil memeriahkan BTC IV :D Tapi tenang aja, perjalanan pembuatan fict ini membuat saya sadar bahwa 'lime' bukan spesialis saya. Saya ngga akan lancang bikin fict M lagi :( #pundungpojokan. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya mohon dengan sangat agar kalian berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran demi terciptanya fict yang lebih baik :)**

**Ahh iya, saya ucapkan... MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN. Maafkan jika selama ini saya punya kesalahan pada kalian yaa :) #edisilebaran.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
